


Love Happens

by ConnieHooper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fat-shaming, Female Reader, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is Pure, Self-Doubt, beta'd on the first two chapters, but no beta'd for the other ones, chubby/fat reader, flash is an unecessary asshole, no beta we die like women, peter loves you, some mild cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieHooper/pseuds/ConnieHooper
Summary: You understood what irony was. You didn’t scream when that mugger attacked you and almost harmed you over a phone. You were silently scared, and scarred, fearing the words that could have left your mouth if you had opened it. So why was it that when you were with your savior, the famous Spider-man, you were screaming bloody murder?





	1. Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Also being updated on tumblr: http://tomhollandgavemecooties.tumblr.com/post/164687466355/masterlist
> 
> Chapter 3 is coming soon! Thanks for reading!!

You were always insecure about yourself. Not only about your weight, but also about your academics and the way you socialized.

But at least you had Peter, Ned and Michelle. Michelle only hung out with you because you were also quiet and joined her pretty much in any conversation she’d start.

Ned was close to you because of Star Wars and your mutual love for it. Even though you were also a Trekkie, you appreciated Star Wars more when he was around.

But with Peter, it was different. The way he laughed at the jokes you were only confident enough to tell when you were around them. The way he texted you to know if you had gotten home safely after leaving your part-time job late in the night, and how he called your phone if you didn’t reply in a matter of seconds.

It was just different with him, and you dared to think that maybe, just maybe, you were starting to have your first crush on someone, possibly even love.

But you knew it was only a fantasy. Maybe he cared this much because he saw you as a sister. There was no way Peter Parker could feel the same way about you as you felt about him. How can he like you if you don’t even like yourself?

Your mom always said that confidence is the key, but she was never over 200 pounds or suffered from social anxiety. No, your mother was quite the opposite: tall, elegant and irresistible.

Sometimes you wondered if you were adopted.

Today you finished another shift, and you left work at midnight. You hurried to catch the last bus that stopped right on your street. The ride was only ten minutes, but it gave you time to relax and listen to music. As usual, you got a text from Peter as you walked to the station, making you smile.

**Peter: hey (y/n) are you on your way to the bus?  
(00:13)**

**You: yep! Another day done, TGIF!  
(00:13)**

It was hard to text and walk quickly at the same time, but you had grown used to it.

**Peter: Tell me about it! Text me as soon as you get on the bus, okay?  
(00:14)**

You didn’t reply because you needed to pay attention while crossing to the other side of the street, the bus station was just around the corner now.

**You: Sure, don’t worry Peter. I’ve never been robbed and I’ve lived in Queens for almost 10 years haha  
(00:15)**

**Peter: I don’t care, (y/n). Your safety is very important to me.  
(00:16)**

Your heart skipped a beat as you inhaled sharply. But you wished it had been because of Peter’s text.

**Peter: You know, ever since Liz left, I’ve thought about a lot of things  
(00:16)**

You struggled against the sudden hand covering your mouth, while another unknown hand dragged you into a dark alley. You actually could see the bus and its driver, so you tried to signalize him by struggling a lot.

**Peter: (Y/N)? you there? Are you on the bus?  
(00:17)**

Tears started to form in the corners of your eyes when you saw the bus leaving without you. You had been so devastated that your attacker used that to their advantage and forcefully pulled you into the darkness of the empty alley. The alley was badly lit, so no one could see you. No one could save you. 

“Don’t move and this will be quick.” A raspy, and definitely male voice, ordered you coldly.

**Peter: (y/n)??? C’mon, answer me. I’m getting really worried, (Y/N). I’m just gonna call you.  
(00:18)**

And so he did. You heard your phone vibrate in your hand, the personalized tune for Peter ringing throughout the dark space. You held your breath as the criminal turning your purse upside down paused to glare at your hand.

“Give me your phone!” The man barked.

“No!” You cried loud enough to scare yourself at how terrified you sounded.

“Shut up, you fat bitch! Now give me your phone…“ The man drew something from his back pocket and you flinched at the shining gun that was now pointed at you, “…or else…”

You couldn’t believe the situation you had somehow gotten tangled in, and you were trembling with fear. You never thought this would happen to you, maybe you jinxed yourself? Were you really going to get shot if you didn’t give your phone to this man? You couldn’t move at all. You were petrified.

The man suddenly leaped forward and pushed you against the dirt, brick wall by your head. squeezing it as well.

“I’m gonna count to three, fat-ass, and if you don’t give me your phone, I’ll put a bullet between your pretty eyes, got it?”

You couldn’t breathe.

“One…” he drawled.

You wanted to see Peter.

“Two…”

Oh God, what was the last thing you said to Peter?

“Thr—“

**“Three!”**

Hearing a new voice, the criminal was startled and immediately turned towards the source of the voice. He let go of your neck and your body dropped like a ragged doll. Through your blurry vision, you saw a red and blue figure tackle the man from the sky. You heard two gunshots and there was still commotion going on.

And then there was silence and your vision returned. But the damaged had been done, you were outright traumatized by the events and you just wanted to go home and hug your mom.

“(Y/N)— I mean, miss. Are you okay?” you felt a hand around your waist and you were easily pulled from the ground, but you couldn’t help but flinch at another stranger’s touch.

When you looked at your hero, you gaped.

“S-Spider-Man?” you mumbled meekly. 

You have heard about the local hero, and you respected him for doing the good deeds he performed. But to save you? Now he had your gratefulness forever.

“Hi.” He greeted you quickly, “Are you okay?” his spider eyes squinted, they looked worried.

You didn’t know what to say, so you just hugged him. You couldn’t believe in what you were going, hugging a super-hero like this. He must think you’re a weirdo or an obsessed fan-girl. Well you found yourself not caring, you could still feel the hand on that man around your neck and feel a gun pointed at your head. So you decided that hugging Spider-man was fine.

Surprisingly, he hugged you as well, tighter even.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you…” He cooed near your ear, making you hide your face in his spandex covered neck.

He smelled familiar.

“Let me take you home, all right?” He said as he pulled back from the hug, his voice was so comforting, you would have obeyed anything he would have requested from you.

But for now, you simply nodded. As you walked to gather the items taken from your purse, he had beaten you to it. And you just chuckled weakly as he quickly placed everything inside it. While he did, you tried to look around the alley for the man, but you couldn’t find his body anywhere.

“Don’t worry,” Spider-man said as he handed you the purse, “He’s somewhere where he’ll regret his life choices for a while.” The hero added with a chirpy tone.

“Shall we?” He continued, offering you his arm.

You hesitated. “Uh. You’re not going to swing around with me, right? Because I don’t think you could carry me and I’m scared of heights.” You were actually lying about fearing heights, you just didn’t want him to force himself to carry your body around.

He tilted his head, “I could easily carry you around, what are you talking about?”

You felt awkward now as you pointed at your body.

Spider-man blinked, and then he sighed.

“You know Miss, I know it can be hard, sometimes, for someone to be confident or feel great about themselves, but trust me, for what it’s worth I think you’re very beautiful.” 

Spider-man had used a tone so soft that you almost wanted to believe his kind words, but you knew the truth. Spider-man was just being polite because he’s a friendly neighborhood hero. 

So you just shrugged and gave him a smile that didn’t reach your cheeks.

He stared at you for a moment before he rubbed the back of his neck in an impatient way.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you how easy it would be.” 

You didn’t like his tone, it sounded like a decision inside his head had been made without your opinion needed.


	2. Irony

You understood what irony was. You didn’t scream when that mugger attacked you and almost harmed you over a phone. You were silently scared, and scarred, fearing the words that could have left your mouth if you had opened it. So why was it that when you were with your savior, the famous Spider-man, you were screaming bloody murder?

Maybe because after blinking, he had wrapped his arm around your round waist and hosted you up with one swift web swing.

Grabbing onto him for your dear life, your screaming shamelessly had not decreased, despite his begged you to calm down and trust him.

“Miss, please! I won’t drop you!” he reassured gently.

But did you care? No, you did not. Because Spider-man was swinging through Queens while using one arm and carrying more than 150 pounds with the other. How is that even possible?

And then, in the middle of trying not to look down, you remembered something important.

“Wait, Spider-man! How do you know where you’re going?! I never told you where I lived!” You tried not to yell right in his ear as you pointed out the obvious.

“O-Oh! I know, I’m just waiting for you to calm down and tell me!” He exclaimed nervously.

You paused for a minute, feeling your stomach drop every time a new swing happened and his grip tightened around your body. Now that you were calmer you actually looked around in a brave attempt of catching your breath.

You finally told him your address with a serene tone, you had no knowledge if he heard you, but Spider-man confirmed this as he nodded. He shot his web string to turn around the corner, almost immediately you recognized the street.

“Okay, now that I’m not screaming for my life, this is kind of awesome.” You giggle.

You feel his tension drop immediately as he chuckles with you, “Yeah, it never gets old! No matter how many times I swing around I always feel free!”

All right, so Spidey was talkative.

That was sort of cool, and cute?

There was something about his voice that you couldn’t put a pin on as well, it was like you had heard this excited tone before. But dammit, maybe it was the adrenaline not allowing you to think straight, or maybe because you were tired and scared.

“We’re almost there! Do you have a balcony or fire escape that I can land us on?” He suddenly asked.

You looked around and you noticed, you guys were indeed close. You could see your building from where you were.

“Yeah, there’s a balcony connected to my room. It’s on the fifth floor in the back of the building!” You tell him hurriedly, his swinging was fast and calculated, you could tell he’d been doing it for quite some time.

“Got it!” He grunted, “Hold on tight!” He said before he shot a web on your building and circled around it swiftly.

You squealed and hid your face in his shoulder, afraid to hit the wall, but you soon felt that he had stopped you peeked and there you were, home.

“Which balcony, Miss?” He asked quietly, looking at you as his Spider-man eyes squinted attentively.

He was so close to your face that you couldn’t help but to blush a little.

“T-This one, right below us actually.” You informed him timidly.

He easily dropped you on the balcony’s railing, never letting go of your hand, and you stepped from it into the stoned floor of your balcony. You were never so happy to see your bonsai tree.

Smiling, you turned to look up at him, but Spider-man was right in front of you, crouching steadily on your railing and staring intently as if you’d break with the wind, you felt a little self-conscious under his keen gaze.

“Well… thanks for saving and bringing me home safe.” You awkwardly said as you placed your right hand around your left wrist. You started brushing your arm with your thumb.

Spider-man sighed, “You’re welcome… you know, I’ll make sure that never happens again.”

You tilted your head, “Isn’t that what you do? Fight small crimes?”

“No. I mean, yes. I meant to you, I’ll make sure that never happens to you again.” He corrected.

You must have looked confused, because Spider-man groaned.

“Listen you don’t have to understand. I… I actually have to go!” His Spidey eyes widened in realization, “Oh crap, I  _really_  have to go! You’re going to be okay, right?” he asked once again, more urgently this time.

“S-Sure!” You told him quickly.

He sighed again and stood from his crouching position, giving you a mini heart-attack. How on earth does he find his balance? Is it part of his powers?

“Have a good evening, Miss.” He said with a soft tone.

But before you could respond, you mentally screeched when he dropped backwards from the railing. You quickly ran and leaned over the edge to see if there was a splattered spider on your building’s backyard, but you gasped when there was nothing.

Spider-man had vanished.

You decided that you needed to make hot chocolate, with extra chocolate to calm yourself.

  **The Next Day**

After telling your parents what happened, because there was no way you could have kept it all to yourself, they hugged you for almost half an hour as you cried in their arms. Apparently, when the rush of being saved by the neighborhood hero disappeared, all the emotions you had from the traumatizing event exploded as soon as your mom asked if you were okay.

You had fallen asleep in the embrace of your parents. And of course, when you woke up disoriented on the couch, you felt stupid by the concern you caused your parents. They were already stressed from work.

However, you forgot to reply to Peter’s texts.

“I can’t believe you were mugged last night. God, (Y/n) I’m really sorry about that.” Michelle sighed as you two walked down the hall.

You smiled at her. She had immediately noticed that there was something off about you as soon as you had walked into homeroom. And when you reluctantly told her, she had given you a funny look, at least the way she widened her eyes seemed hilarious to you.

This situation wasn’t pleasing, so you were trying to comfort yourself with anything.

“I’m so thankful that Spider-man saved me. I don’t know if I would be standing here if it wasn’t for him.” You confessed with a tired tone.

“Why did you even come to school today?” Michelle scolded you dryly.

You shrugged, trying to look casual when honestly, you just wanted to see Peter. “Because I can’t let my grades down.”

She rolled her eyes at you as you two stopped in front of your locker. You were in the middle of opening it when you saw someone rush to you through your peripheral vision.

“(Y/n)!” Peter sighed in relief as he pulled you into a hug.

Ned was trailing right behind him when you saw him give Peter a knowing smirk. Michelle however, looked annoyed and confused throughout.

“Why didn’t you reply to my texts?” He mumbled near your ear, in a familiar way.

You hugged him back and patted him on the back, “Sorry, Peter, but something horrible happened and I don’t want you to freak out but… I was almost mugged.”

Peter pulled back and looked at you with horror, while Ned looked shocked.

“Holy shit, (Y/n)! Are you okay?” Ned asked you quickly.

You gave him the best smile you could muster, “I’m fine Ned, thanks to Spider-man.” You looked at Peter with a reassuring nod. “He saved me.”

“(Y/n)… you need to quit that job.” Peter told you firmly after being silent for a while. The way he was looking at you had to be the most serious you have ever seen him.

You looked back at your locker and collected your AP Sciences book, then you looked back at your friends and chewed your lower lip thoughtfully. You weren’t going to lie. Quitting that job was the first thing that crossed your mind as you cried in front of your parents. They even told you they could find you a better part-time job and closer to home.

“I don’t know Peter…”

“But I do!” he cut you quickly.

“Hey!” Michelle barked, “Don’t tell her what to do, loser, it’s her life and she decides.”

Peter glared at Michelle, but then he sighed, “You’re right, sorry (Y/n)…”

You gave him a pitiful smile, it was nice that he was paying attention to you, and caring too much about you, and looking at you with those puppy eyes…

You quickly cleared your throat and looked at Michelle, “Well, all I know is that I don’t want to talk about it for a while. So let’s just… you know…” You looked at Peter and Ned now, “Talk about something else.”

You gave them all a pleading look, and their shoulders dropped with surrender.

“Fine…” Peter gave you a pout and you almost chuckled at that.

Almost.

School passed by quickly, there was only a period left. And it was the class that you dreaded more.

“Hey, MJ, skip gym with me?” You attempted with an innocent smile.

She rolled her eyes at you, “(Y/n), you know I can’t. Why don’t you just tell Mr. Maroon that you’re on your period?”

You huffed, “Because if I tell him now, when I really have it, it will cause suspicion.”

She raised her thick eyebrow at you in an amusing way.

“I can skip gym with you.”

You turned around and there was Peter, without Ned–which was surprising–staring at you with what you would call another puppy look.

“Parker, you skip a lot of classes, but I’ve never seen you skip gym.” Michelle interjected while giving him an odd look.

You nodded along. There was a dilemma right here, on one side you could spend time together with Peter but on the other, you would have to spend time alone with Peter and that terrified you. What if you said the wrong thing? What if things got awkward? What if he asks you about last night?

“It’s fine, I don’t mind it. Besides I need to speak with (Y/n)…” He drawled out your name while giving you a nervous stare.

You and Michelle shared a look before she gave in and bid you goodbye as she walked to gym class. Now you were alone with Peter. And you were both excited and frightened about it.

“So… what did you wanted to talk about?” You asked him warily.

He took a deep breath and you found yourself almost melting when his brown eyes captured your (e/c) ones.

But before he could speak, you two could hear a sneer echoing down the hall.

“What’s up, Penis Parker. Skipping gym with your girl because she doesn’t feel like exercising, like, ever?”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is already on Tumblr, I'll upload it here in a few hours!


End file.
